swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Notes: 4 November 04
>> 'Publish 11 ' Version 104456.104574 Major Features GCW * Added the Imperial Hat to the Imperial faction perk list. Note that this is wearable only on Human and Zabrak males. * Added explosion effects to factional HQ destructions Pets * Fixed pets failure to respond to commands prefixed with the name of the pet. Previously in order to respond to "bob follow", the pet had to be taught "bob follow". Now a pet named "bob" can be trained to follow when he hears "follow", and then he will obey either "bob follow" or "follow". Travel / Waypoints * Removed the movement restrictions on attempting to board a shuttle. This should help to prevent getting "You cannot do that in your current state.." messages. * Active waypoints can now be seen by all members of a group. Update Notes List Items Audio * Improved combat music logic. * Combat music now stops immediately when dying, escape podding, hyperspacing from a combat situation, if you are no longer in a combat situation. Avatar * Fixed problems with Sullustan facial animations causing eyelid twitching and clipping Bazaar / Vendor * You can no longer drop vendors in a ship that were created in your house on the ground. Combat * Fixed a problem where an Overt player flying a player ship would land at a star port and remain unprotected (and attackable). The 30 second safety delay has been restored Crafting * Fixed invisible factory crates for Armor Reinforcement Panel Mk2 items * All ground palettes are now available in space. * Greatly increased repair charges on ship repair kits * Added an "All purpose" ship repair kit for Master Artisans GCW * Added explosion effects to factional HQ destructions * Added the Imperial Hat to the Imperial faction perk list. Note that this is wearable only on Human and Zabrak males. NPC's * Fixed some issues with the paths shown for JTL trainers * Fixed creatures appearing to teleport when walking into buildings sometimes. * CorSec pilots will now assist Civilians and Merchants in need. Pets * Fixed pets failure to respond to commands prefixed with the name of the pet. Previously in order to respond to "bob follow", the pet had to be taught "bob follow". Now a pet named "bob" can be trained to follow when he hears "follow", and then he will obey either "bob follow" or "follow". Spaceships * Fixed bad stats on the Cygnus HD-7 Starfighter Engine * Fixed bad certification levels on the Slayn Vortex series of starfighter reactors * Fixed a number of weapons not attaching properly to the TIE Aggressor * Sorosuub Yachts now have the ability to be repaired in the event they take damage from the escape pod * Fixed the Y-wing Longprobe PCD appearance to not look black anymore * Fix to Turret Targeting crash when destroying a ship * The YT1300 and the Ywing should no longer look black in the player's PCD. * You can no longer get missile lock on a space station or capital ship "in general," with no component targeted. You must target a specific component to get missile lock. * Xwing PCD appearance is now correct. Space UI * Fixed a bug where choosing autopilot from the zone map on a waypoint would cause the user to auto pilot to 0, 0, 0 * Fixed targeting the last ship that shot you (R in the default keymap). * Added Ctrl-J as a default key to open the quest journal when on the ground * Blips should now flash on the radar when the target damages your ship. * Mission critical ships are always visible on the radar. * Fixed a bug where you could target yourself and form a group of one * The space zone map icons now change colors when the player chooses a new palette Theme Parks / Missions / Quests * Master-level mission rewards are now no-trade, and can only be equipped by players of the appropriate pilot profession. * For new pilots (still in tier1), the city at which the pilot trainer is located will be the first landing option from the appropriate space station, with the trainer-type listed in addition to the city name. * Changed the spawner for Rebel trainer Lady Viopa's first mission, Steal Imperial Information. The 'Lambda' shuttle should now be easier to find * The Rebel delivery mission from Lok to Dathomir (Tatooine track tier 3) spawned waves a bit too close together. We spaced them out some more. * The Rebel Naboo Tier 1 trainer will now explain where you need to go for Tier 2, even if you are polite to him. * The final Tier 3 Rebel mission for the Vortex will no longer take place right next to a spawn of advanced Tier 4 Imperial fighters. * Fixed problem with master Rebels gaining master Privateer skill. Master Rebel skill will be granted to player and privateer skills will be revoked automatically. * Normalized credit reward payouts for destroying enemy starships: Increased low-end payouts (min and max), increased high-end minimums and decreased high-end maximums. This will make it possible for new players to earn enough credits in space to pay for maintenance, repairs and upgrades without "mission-grinding for credits" on the ground game. Travel / Waypoints * Removed the movement restrictions on attempting to board a shuttle. This should help to prevent getting "You cannot do that in your current state.." messages. Category:Updates